cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cjsellers022
Welcome Hi, welcome to CAW Wrestling Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cjsellers022 page. Rules # Do not copy/paste real life wrestlers from Wikipedia on this site. It is fine to have articles as long as it is centered on their CAW experience # Do not spam articles or insert vandalizing remarks to less talented leagues. That can should be left in forums and talk pages. # Keep articles PG-15, It is alright to use slurs only if the character is named as such. # Offline CAW Leagues are unwelcome here sorry. If it is a Text based league it belongs in E-Wrestling Wikia Evasion of Rules Three Strikes You're Out *On the First strike you will simply receive a warning on your talk page. *On the Second strike you will be banned for one week *On the Final Strike you will be banned Indefinitely If you have any feedback or have trouble editing pages, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xtremetony (Talk) 01:23, 2010 January 28 Hmmm.... that proof Well I guess you returned.... So you claim your WFF is a CAW League. I'm waiting on that proof.....A video recorded from a Smackdown, No Mercy or any video game. I have checked your youtube and nothing seems to be there at all.. If you dont provide this proof i will have to escort you out like the last time because you are already bypassing your existing ban. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 12:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: you really already gonna give me problems? i am on hiatus, iam trying man, just step off for alittle bit, i just came back to caw.wikia.com i will be making a video whenever i can, i reallyd ont have time. so pleadse just mind your own, and i will provide video for my show alright? Well considering how last time: And I quote: "YOU NEED TO QUIT WHINING AND GET OVER IT! IAM NOT AND LISTEN CLOSLY: IAM NOT REMOVING ANY MORE OF MY PAGES. IF YOU EVEN TRY TO REMOVE THE IAM NOT JOKING, DONT EVEN TRY IT, YOUR NOT THE GREATEST PERSON HERE ... IAM NOT REMOVING ANY MORE OF MY WFF,ICW OR CPV, CHAMPIONSHIP PAGES SO FREAKING JUST GET OVE RIT!" I kinda have to take the offensive. Now what I would say to you is please. Do Not Keep making pages yet. Like edit what you have but until you have video proof of such and such CAW Superstar or event. Just don't make it. Is that simple enough. I have my own show I'm working on you dont see me making 5 pages on superstars or stuff that has not appeared yet. I made one simple page IWT mentioned the titles I will feature and some superstars on the roster and thats all that is needed.If I continue to see pages being made I will consider it spam. --Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 22:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: UNDERSTAND THIS... for real, i was trying to make a statement, and i will continue to make pages on here understand? i believe that i have thatr ight to make as many pages as i want. and yeah call my show an efed because i dont pos video, i dont have time to record shows yet. i have school ok then... understand that. Yes Yeah everybody has school and shit.... It doesn't mean again I make 10 pages on non existant items. It was an efed and you say you will record matches using SvR2010. If I didn't believe that I would have banned you straight away. You do not have that right to make as many pages as you want because this is a wiki as in an encyclopedia of CAW based on sourced information. Our primary source is thus videos using video games. So edit what you've got until you post a show...Either follow my rules as Admin or Get out. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 22:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) CJ, instead of making a bunch of pages and THEN waiting to do a show, why didn't you just wait to write 50,000 articles? Seriously, you're clogging up the wiki with shit that probably won't even ever come out. There's actual well-known feds that have been around for YEARS that have less documentation here then your fucking E-FED. Think about that. ~ Amez yeah... yeah, either follow your rules or get out... yeah real hard choice there man! guess what, either way...iam staying! i will get video soon. cool your jets, and chill out. Cjsellers022 23:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC)cjsellers022 aka cjsellers2000 "Either way, you're staying"? I'm afraid that's not for you to decide. ~ Amez ok... so basically what your sayng is that i have no say in wheather or not i stay or i go? yeah you know what, i could careless what you say.Cjsellers022 21:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what I'm saying. If you don't follow the rules, you're gone. It goes that way with every other site on the internet, why would you think this one is any different? ~ Amez Problem? Do you have something against me or something? Because it seems like I am the only one getting ragged on. You keep jumping down my throat, threatning me saying your gonna ban me again from CAW Wikia or whatever, what the heck is your deal dude? Seriously... Cjsellers022 00:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not threatening to ban you, I don't have that power. I'm just saying that you cant't go and say "I'M GOING TO KEEP COMING HERE AND POSTING THIS STUFF WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" to Wally (who IS the admin, by the way), that's pretty ridiculous. And, no, this is nothing personal. This is called cleaning up. Y'know, some people (myself included) use CAW Wiki as their fed's news source. It's pretty annoying to go there to check up on the other feds there using the Recent Changes feed, only to see 80000000000 articles about a fucking E-FED or a CAW fed that probably will never come out clogging it up. I really don't see how it's so hard to understand why I'd be a little flustered. ~ Amez Well if you dontr have the power or anything or whatever, then I suggest you stay out my face! Cjsellers022 00:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Not going to happen. I'm going to hound you until you provide evidence this fed exists and isn't just an e-fed, or until you're banned and these articles are deleted. More likely the latter, since there still has yet to be any signs of this fed existing. In other words, go fuck yourself. ~ Amez In other words, you can go F-YOURSELF AS WELL! I will prove actual video, quit whining and crying. WOW! Settle...